


In the Doghouse

by Rochesa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU kind of??, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Asriel lives in this, Calls you a bitch a lot just for the joke of the "female dog" bit, Chubby Reader, Chubby!!!, Collars, Drugs, Dystopian World, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He has a lot of scars, He thinks he's saving you, Humans are considered lower beings, Kinda is, Lots of collars, Patience soul - Freeform, Petplay, Reader has mega self-esteem issues, Red is a bit of a freak, Red is really tall, Red likes cuddles but he doesn't want you to know that, Red likes to grope you, Red takes you for walks, Red thinks you're cute for being chubby, Unconsensual stuff, Violence, You get treated like a dog, You like petting but Red doesn't need to know that, You're in for a lot of bickering, lots of gore, oh boy oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochesa/pseuds/Rochesa
Summary: This is my 7th fanfic. God save me?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 7th fanfic. God save me?

The sound of the footsteps echoed through the corridor. The crunch of dust and gravel made you wince and recoil from the bars of your cell, brittle knees rubbing against the asphalt floor. The scabs and wounds that were healing over reopened, coating the already disgusting floor with more bodily fluids. Who knew how many times this cell had been used before you?

The dirt and dust made the scrapes flare up, searing hot pain shooting through your weak legs. You clung to the rag of a shirt you had, pulling it over your figure as a man stood in front of your holding cell.

He jingled the keys in his hand before unlocking the door and sliding it along its metal track. You cowered away against the slab of fabric you were told to call a mattress, your knees and joints aching from the constant abuse they had endured.

The guard who watched you and fed you scraps of food lunged forward, grabbing you roughly by your arm. You would have yelled, but the metal collar across your throat made it hard to speak. Instead, you hung limp, knowing your weight would give the man trouble. He grunted as you let up, grabbing you and slinging you over his shoulder instead.

He walked past the others who were writhing and thrashing about in their holding places, much to your chagrin. You did that when you first got here. It wasn't any use. You'd been here almost a year and even that short time you were here had broken your spirit. As your surroundings changed, you were tossed into the shower block, hitting the cold tiles hard. It knocked the wind out of you, sending a harsh flare of pain through your ribs when you made contact with the floor.

A shrill cry escaped your lips as you stood, just enough for your guard to rip the shirt you had on, off of you. You winced and went slack again, quivering under his gaze.

"Get up and shower. You and a few others will be auctioned off today."

You locked up at his words, inhaling sharply as he shoved you under the running shower. The cold water sent an unpleasant chill through you, making you yell louder at the sensation. Your guard cursed and spun on his heels to leave, muttering a soft "stay put" as he went.

The bar of soap that was resting on the small shelf in front of you looked gross and old, but it was better than nothing. You washed away the grime and muck that accumulated on you, the water at your feet turning murky and running to the drain in the floor behind you. The scars and scrapes on you were soothed by the cold water, your hair unclumping each time you ran your hands through it.

Your guard came back, expression still stern and cold before he threw a towel in your face. It smelled like lemon and vanilla, which gave you some sort of comfort. Why was today so special?

He handed you a set of throwaway foam slippers and a long shirt that wasn't stained or looked too risque. You would have smiled if the metal collar around your neck didn't constrict your breathing the way it did. It itched and made the skin on your throat raw and sensitive to touch.

When you slid on the shirt he shoved you out of the shower block, the dust on the floor no longer making your feet itchy ss you trudged down the halls he led you through. The scenery kept changing until you were a few feet away from a large, red door. Colors were scarce to you so seeing this made your gut swell with anticipation.

The guard grabbed your arm harshly, yanking you forward and through the door. The room was white. Too white. It looked ethereal, windows long and tall, looming over the other patrons in the room. They were sitting on the dark, hardwood floors, dressed the same way you were, and just as shaken. You were tossed next to a girl who was thin and looked all too happy to be here. It unnerved you.

The headmaster was sitting in a large black chair in front of you all, flipping through a booklet of some sort. You dared not to stare at him for long since that kind of thing would warrant punishment. You were out of your element. What was going on? Who was buying you? What would happen? Where would you go and how would you be treated. The swarming in your gut was starting to ache, making you nauseous. You missed being able to eat the stuff you wanted. You missed being free.

This was hell and what if you didn't get picked? What would happen to you? The familiarity of the situation hurt to admit. This wasn't the first time you'd almost been auctioned off. This was just a new room to sit in. Brighter than the last. But the space was still suffocating to you. Soon, all too soon.

Someone stepped into the room. The door across from the red one flung open, slamming into the wall hard. It startled everyone in the room, making you nearly shriek, but instead, sent you into a coughing fit. A quick hit to the back to your already light head made you lurch forward, skidding along the hardwood floor.

You shot up and recoiled, shifting so you could make yourself as small as possible. In the back to your head, you were screaming. You were in so much pain. Your head spun from the stinging heat that clouded your head. You clutched your hands to your chest, shaking hard from the aftermath.

You kept your head low as someone whispered to the Headmaster, quick lines and jumbles of words passed between them both. You were shaking, on the verge of tears so you did what you do best. You disassociate. The voices get further and further away as you stare into the grooves of the floor. In your downcast field of view, 3 sets of shoes appear. Your glossy eyes study them hard the longer they linger and soon, the voices come flooding back. They're talking to you.

The first set of shoes are from the Headmaster, dark black boots with pristine laces. There are metal hooks on each side, the eyelets of the shoe glistening in the pearly white lighting. The second pair of shoes are like the Headmasters, but bigger and look crimson red. There are large silver spikes sticking from the toe piece, black straps across the boot and a small bone design on each side. The bones are crossed to make an X. The last set of shoes are slippers. Red slippers. They look fuzzy.

You crack a smile. It fades all too quickly when you get hit again, making you yelp. Your raw throat hurts more than it did before, making you gurgle out another soft cry. The red slippered feet shuffle to face the Headmaster. Their voice sounds angry. Suddenly, his boots leave the hardwood floor. Your still too weak to do much more than look down at the floor, studying the shoes in front of you. You come back now, finally listening to what the voices say.

"whyd ya fuckin hit 'er huh you grimy bastard!?"

"B-Because she wasn't listening!"

"that dont mean ya fuckin' strike her you disgusting fuck! apologize!"

You jumped back when the Headmasters face made contact with the floor in front of you. His glasses shattered and littered the floor with bits and pieces of plastic. He looked at you wildly, his face flushed and hat askew as he mumbled something to you.

"I-I apologize.."

You leaned back, hands fumbling with your shirt. You didn't like this. Who were these people? You looked back to the slippered feet, your eyes tracing up to the leg.

Was that bone? This persons legs were stark white, and they obviously didn't have skin. Did you dare to look at their faces? No. You didn't. The Headmaster was yanked from the floor and again, they spoke.

"there. now. as i was asking. how long has she been here?"

"8 months sir."

"blood type."

The Headmaster fumbled for words, sputtering before he called one of the guards. He whispered something, then another set of scuffed boots appeared in your vision. You were yanked from the floor and turned around, your hair falling into your face as your shirt was raised. You shuddered at the exposure, feeling a hand trace the 4 number brand on your back.

"the fuck is that?"

The guard tensed, hand still tracing the numbers.

"I-Its a brand sir. A brand s-so when we look up their records we can.. See what they are."

A low growl made you lock up, and suddenly hands weren't on your anymore. Your shirt was still ridden up to expose your back, which made you nauseous all over again. Shuffling ensued, then silence. Someone was standing extremely close behind you. Their breath was hot, fanning out to make you shudder when they leaned in.

A warm hand traced from the middle of your back, down and brushing over the number brand. The hand was an odd sensation. It had ridges and bumps and lots of sections as if it wasn't altogether. You relaxed into the touch. It felt...warmer than anything. Nausea in your gut simmered down as they traced the brand that was in the small of your back. The figure behind you stepped away and with the same gruff voice, spoke.

"im takin this one."

Your brain replayed that again.

_"im takin this one."_

A pair of strong arms wrapped around you. The same warm hands gently digging into the flesh of your belly. You looked down. Bony hands were currently groping at you. So you were right?

Your feet left the floor all too quickly for your liking, taking in a sharp breath at the sudden lift. How tall was this person? What was going to happen to you? You finally saw the looks the others in the room were giving you. They looked terrified. You shuddered when you felt their breath on your neck again, your skin crawling with warmth when they spoke.

"youre my little pet now bitch.."

Your blood ran cold in your veins and before you could even think of speaking, the world around you went black. The previous nausea in you seemed to bubble up, the inky blackness around you made you feel trapped. It was endless. This is where you were going to die. This was it. Suddenly, it all flooded back. You were in a room now. A random room.

The walls were a soft pastel pink, accents white and seemingly glowing. In the right corner was a giant bean bag like bed, decorated with throw pillows and a neatly folded white blanket. The other half of the room had a large bed pushed into the left corner, a small dark oak dresser next to it.

The bed was messy and unmade, sheets a blood red with a black bedspread and pillows. You were put down rather delicately on the maroon colored carpet, the unfamiliar feeling of cloth on your feet startled you. You must have lost your foam flops when you were pulled off the floor.

"god they really didnt take care of you in that fucked up place did they?"

You spun around to face who had taken you. By god, you wish you'd known sooner. The beast of a person in front of you was tall and looked like life had done nothing but beat him down. He was a skeleton for starters, and somehow he was wide. He towered over you easily, and with a permanent grin on his face apparently. The row of teeth he had was sharp and looked like they could easily break through skin with even the slightest application of pressure. One of the teeth was golden.

His skull was round and comically so almost. Unlike a human skull, which you'd seen too many of to be comfortable with, his jaw was connected. His sockets were glowing with red pupils, dancing around in the depths of expansive black they resided in. He was looking you over. Across his nose ridge was a long scar that ran deep enough to leave a dark groove.

It stretched from his frontal piece across and ended just above where his upper lip would be. The edges of his left socket had small cracks lining it, and what looked like another long scar that stretched just above where his brow would be.

He was wearing a black jacket with a cream fur-lined hood. The accents were gold. Under that, he wore a blood red turtleneck and...basketball shorts. And those damned slippers. You looked back to his sockets, making eye contact with him. His grin stretched, making you stagger back, falling onto the carpet. God, it was almost refreshing how light that fall felt. It was jarring but comfortable. You huddled in a small ball on the floor, shivering and struggling to make words.

The monster in front of you crouched down, rolling you over onto your back. He stared long and hard into your eyes, your breaths short and quick while he tried to read into you. You probably looked like a deer in headlights, sweat beading on your temples. His gaze flickered down to the metal collar around your throat. He hissed when he saw it, grabbing your chin a bit too harshly for your liking. A shrill cry ripped at your vocal cords, making him jerk back.

"jesus calm down. let me get this off of you."

He grumbled something under his breath before his ridged hands cupped around the collar. There was a flash of searing heat and then.

**_Relief._ **

You didn't realize how good air was until now. You inhaled sharply, deeply. It was refreshing! Like a cool glass of water after having been thirsty for hours, days even! The monster held the metal clamp in his hands before tossing it aside, tilting your chin up.

"your throat looks like shit, what the fuck were they doing to you in there?"

He leaned in, gently prodding at the newly exposed skin. You shrieked, and this time, you actually could. He hissed again and pinned your body to the carpet, looming over you.

"stop screaming! fucking hell, just...calm down. didnt know it would hurt that bad."

He leaned in looking closer at the raw and now bleeding skin. He stood and took you with him, being cautious of your wounds. He set you on the bed in the left corner and you had to prop yourself up to keep from slipping into a coma. It was so comfortable...

The monster went to the dresser and shuffled through one of the drawers, tossing out clothes and other things onto the bed next to you. He made a noise, closely sounding like an "aha" before he swiveled to face you again. He was holding something small in his hand...was that candy? You didn't even notice you were drooling until he grabbed the end of your shirt and wiped it away. You quickly took your shirt and pulled it down, wincing.

"here. eat this. ill get some bandages and shit to clean up, but thisll help ease the pain."

He handed you the small candy and shuffled away through the door, leaving you sitting alone. You stared at the candy in your palm meekly. Was it safe? It probably wasn't. But... You decided against it, for now, gently toying with the thing in your hand. A few tense minutes and the monster came back, first aid kit in hand and a towel draped over his shoulder. He came up to you, noticing that you hadn't eaten the candy.

"why didnt ya eat it?"

He questioned, the edge in his voice making you recoil against the mattress. He set his supplies down and grabbed the candy from you. He unwrapped it, grabbing your chin with his free hand, he tilted your head back. You would have yelled again, but as soon as you opened your mouth, his thumb dipped to keep it open, pressing against your bottom row of teeth.

"dont scream doll. itll just make ya hurt more, yeah?"

He took that moment to place the candy on your tongue, pushing your mouth shut to keep it there. You winced and suddenly... It felt like someone wrapped you in a warm blanket, making you slouch forward into the figure standing in front of you. The candy dissolved on your tongue after a few moments leaving sweet lemon flavored saliva in your mouth. Your lids felt heavy, muscles suddenly relaxing as the warmth spread over you. Your throat wasn't nearly as sore anymore, and you sighed dreamily at the feeling that ravaged you.

"dawww lookit ya...now i can work on these minor wounds, and get ya a bath. you still smell like dirt."

He spoke low, which lulled you further into comfort. Oddly enough, this was ok. It wasn't like the guard who handled you with no care in the world. He tilted your chin back, exposing the raw skin of your neck. The first aid kit was set on your lap, opened. He pulled out a few cotton balls, drenching them in disinfectant. He ran it lightly over your throat, eliciting a small yelp from you. The sting didn't last long though and was replaced by the feeling of a cool ointment, soothing the aching muscles of your neck. He finished it up with a layer of bandages and gauze, patting your shoulder lightly when he pulled back.

"there...now a bath. can you talk at all?"

You eyed him, still leaning into his touch. You opened your mouth to speak, a soft huff coming from you. Your vocal cords ached, but maybe... Just maybe..

"F..Fuck.."

Welp. There goes that. The monster eyed you, sockets stretching before he doubled over laughing, holding his "stomach" while he thrashed about on the floor. He quickly recovered, wiping away a fake tear and gently lifting you from the bed.

"oh my god! that was cute! but seriously. the name is red...but. you call me master red from here on alright?"

Master? A million thoughts ran through your head, making you recoil and cower away from his touch. You fumbled out of his grasp, hitting the soft carpet again and standing on weak legs. You heard him curse and grab you by your arm yanking you back against him.

"listen, bitch, calm down. whatever you think im gonna do, im not."

His grin was tight and strained while you pulled away from him. Your breathing was getting erratic now, making you cup a hand to your throat protectively. He sighed, grabbing you again in his arms and leading you out of the door. The hallway you were pulled into had black painted walls with white accents, photo frames lining the walls. He pulled you into another room, the blinding white light making you flinch. It was a bathroom.

Everything was white and pearly, the sink lined with soaps and a cup that had 2 toothbrushes in it. Next to the sink stood a tall metal shelf lined with body scrubs, towels, clothes, lotions, and more beauty products that you didn't get a good look at.

There was a tub parallel to the metal shelf, and then a glass shower that was in front of it. Red walked ahead of you and turned on the water for the tub, letting it run while he searched on the metal shelf for something. He pulled away a bright red bottle and a golden one. He pulled one of the scruffy balls of fabric that you identified as a loofa off the shelf and one of the body scrubs.

"undress."

You shuddered at his command, bunching the fabric of your shirt in your hands nervously. He turned to look at you, sighing almost angrily. You didn't like that. Not at all. You reluctantly peeled your shirt off of you, wincing at the exposure. Red raked his eyes over your form, lingering longer on your breasts and the junction between your legs. The staring didn't help you at all, your gut swirling with an uneasy feeling. He set the bottles and scrub down closer to the tub and trudged over to you, opening his arms.

"come here, lets get you clean yeah?"

You shivered before stepping forward, letting him cup his hands around your hips, hoisting you up and into his arms. You knew better than to go against what you were told. He set you in the clear water, your muscles finally easing. This felt so good. All too good for you. Your breath caught in your throat when you were fully submerged in the water, fists clenching and unclenching once his hands were off of you.

He took off his jacket, tossing it onto the toilet seat carelessly. He rolled the sleeves of his sweater up, grabbing one of the bottles from the floor, that you could now identify as shampoo, and pouring some of its contents into the palm of his hand. He tilted his head, motioning for you to turn around so you did. His hands clicked together to spread the gel-like substance around before his fingers ran through your hair.

You relaxed as the tips of his phalanges scraped away all of the grime and muck that was caked on your scalp, the foam from the vigorous scrubbing rolling down your shoulders and tainting the clear bath water. You grimaced at the sight, seeing flakes of dead skin and dandruff fall away and into the water. The way he was massaging your scalp made you wriggle further into the tub, sighing happily. He finally pulled away, turning you so he could rinse the suds from your hair.

After conditioning your hair and rinsing that out too, he grabbed the body scrub, pouring it over the loofa. He drained the tub for this and opted for running the water. You looked up at him, suddenly not feeling as relaxed.

His pupils were locked on you, staring at you almost hungrily. He traced one hand up your shoulder, trying to hold an innocent smile. He traced a small circle there, then down your front, dangerously close to your chest.

"i really picked a good one didnt i..."

His chest rumbled and even from where you were sitting, you felt the vibrations, making your skin prickle with goosebumps. You whimpered as he cupped one of your breasts roughly, making you flatten yourself against the wall of the tub. He purred again, leaning over to you and feeling along your chest. Your chest rose and fell quicker and quicker, tears pricking the corners of your eyes, threatening to spill.

"oh doll dont look like that. ya look sad like back in that disgusting place."

He grumbled and stopped fondling you, replacing his hands with the loofa instead. He scrubbed you down, being careful in the areas that looked delicate or whenever you winced in pain. He rinsed you off and yawned, slumping against the edge of the tub.

"fucking christ, the tedious part is over.."

He scooped you up in the towel folded next to him, cradling you to his chest with a growl. He took you back to what you concluded was his room, setting you down on his bed again. He crouched down in front of you, clearing his throat, or making the noise and speaking.

"now. heres the deal little lady. i, red, am your master. so i want you to be a good little girl and listen to me when i talk to you a'right?"

You winced, drawing the towel tighter around you. He sighed and gently cupped one of his hands over your shoulder.

"youre my bitch. thats all there is to it. ill take care of you and all ya gotta do is sit and look cute."

He tapped your chin softly, tilting your head up to look at him.

"youre mine."

The edge in his voice nesrly pushed you to tears. Was this really better than the disgusting holding cell? Maybe you could leave? Escape? As if. He stood and grabbed the grey turtleneck from the mattress and helped you stand, taking the towel off of you. He set the sweater over his shoulder and got eye level with you, grasping your hips in his hands. His thumbs pressed into the dips there, a wicked grin across his face. The exposure was getting to you again, your knees locking up and your eyes stinging, threatening to cry.

He purred as he leaned in, his face closer and closer to your own. He pressed his teeth to your cheek, the bone moving against your skin to form what you could assume were lips. His hands trailed up to fondle you again, his dull claws leaving a fiery trail up your midsection. A gasp escaped you before you could process it, his hands roaming and groping at you. He pecked another kiss to your cheek, purring louder than before.

"humans are always so soft but youre way squishier than most..i like that a lot."

He said, pecking another kiss to the shell of your ear. He pulled away and quickly slid the sweater onto you, by the end of his touching, you were a shaking mess. He stepped away and sifted through his drawers again, the faint jingle of something gaining your attention. He turned to show what he had in his hand.

It was a collar. A bright pink spiked collar. You looked up to meet his gaze, the grin on his face all too giddy for your liking.

"come here doll...gotta put this on ya."

The thought of a collar on you made you step back, shying away from him quicker than he could grab your arm. Your throat ached as you opened your mouth to speak.

"N-nooo.."

You whined, stepping back again. The soft plush carpet tickled the soles of your feet as you inched away from him. He grumbled something under his breath, setting the collar on his dresser.

"fine fine! dont... dont sound so fucking scared! the fuck is your problem huh? you dont wanna be here or something?"

He growled at you. You flopped against the carpet, curling up on the floor and sobbing into the sleeve of the sweater. He sighs and paces up to you, peeling you off of the floor and laying you across his sternum. You couldn't see much past the gray fuzz in your face, but you were engulfed by cool blankets when he set you down.

"you sound like nails on a chalkboard crying. are you thirsty? do ya need food?"

The sound of food suddenly sounded all too good to be true. You perked up, eyes focusing on his face. He chuckled and ran a hand through your hair, leaning in and pecking a kiss to your temple.

"gimme a second, ill get ya some food."

He left the room, the lock clicking shut as the door shut behind him. You sighed, looking around to see that you were curled up in the bed in the right corner of the room. You whimpered and grabbed one of the throw pillows, clutching it to your chest. You were comfortable in this bed, melting into the cool comfort the blankets gave you. A few minutes later, Red came waddling into the room, a brown bag in his hand.

"burger and fries with some water, have at it."

Your mouth watered at just the thought of the burger, which got you shooting up from your comfortable position. He set the bag in your lap, pulling a bottle of water from his pocket and setting it next to you. You dug through the bag and sure enough, a burger and fries were in there. You pulled one of the fries out and popped it into your mouth, practically moaning from the taste. Food never tasted so good. You wolfed down the food quicker than you wanted but was satisfied after nonetheless. You chugged the bottle of water and flopped back into the bed, grabbing the throw pillow again and clutching it to your chest. Red chuckled at you, petting your cheek, although you hid behind the pillow from him.

"dont worry, ill keep ya fed. ya want another?"

You perked up all too quickly, despite your inner conscious telling you not to, you accepted the offer. He pulled another burger from his shorts pocket, handing it to you. You ate that burger a bit slower, sighing in sheer ecstasy at the taste. Red stroked your cheek tenderly, his thumb running over the bags under your heavy eyes. He purred and sat crossed legged in front of you, leaning and resting his cheek against your shoulder.

"good girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but hey! Im working on like 8 other things.

Warm. You woke up warm for once.

Your muscles didn't ache for and you actually slept well. Then you remembered where you were. You shot up from the bed, huffing and panting frantically. There was a hand on your shoulder. You looked up the arm to see him again.

Red.

Supposedly your master.

You cringed at the thought. You slipped away from him, cupping your hands over your chest as you stood. You walked around him, your feet tickled once more by the fuzzy carpet. He was slouched against your bed, snoozing away peacefully. You scurried to the door and opened it as quietly as you could, slipping out into the hallway.

You looked around at the photos lining the walls, taking in the people, or rather monsters, you saw. There were lots of tall goats and even a brown haired kid at some point. You walked through the hall until you came to a small deck landing, stairs up ahead to the left and on the right, 3 different doors.

You opted for the stairs, taking them one at a time. Was this house built for giants? Why was each step so far apart from the next? You managed to get to the bottom with no injury, dusting off your sweater and looking around. The front door was a few feet in front of you. Freedom.

**_Freedom._ **

Your chest grew tight, suddenly too sick to move from where you were standing. You shivered and took one step forward. Another. Then another. You were so close. You stopped when the knob jingled on its own. All the air in your lungs left you. You yelped and fell back against the last step, wincing at the pain. Carpet really was better to fall on. The door swung open, a gust of wind hitting you in the face like a slap. There stood two people.

One of the goat monsters you saw in the photos. He didn't have horns. His pupils were a deep red and gold combo, staring back at you curiously. He was wearing a button up wine colored shirt, black slacks, and black loafers. His ears hung over his shoulders limply, glistening white fur nearly blinding you on sight. The other figure was almost as tall as the doorframe, a skeleton, like the other. He was tall and lanky, a gangly looking thing. He was wearing the same attire as the goat next to him, except for the loafers. He had boots on, and a black blazer hung over his shoulders. They both stared at you wide-eyed, the skeleton's face being marred with knicks and cracks and even 3 long claw marks across his left cheek.

You cowered away, curling up on the step to try and hide from their wandering eyes.

"Oh wow! You weren't kidding when you said he really got one!"

There were footsteps, and then someone touched you. You flinched away from the hand before being pulled up to face who had touched you. The goat monster had gotten up close, looking into you.

"You're pretty cute, good to know Red isn't completely idiotic and has poor taste."

Your breathing became painfully apparent, which you didn't know you could notice. You barely heard it until today. The other skeleton monster had set his blazer on the cost rack and cleared his throat to speak.

"DID SANS SAY YOU COULD LEAVE THE ROOM YOU DISGUSTING THING?"

His voice scared you, making your joints lock up once he addressed you. Your eyes stung again, on the verge of tears just from being yelled at. You hated being yelled at. You whimpered and stood as best you could, inching back on the step again. Goat monster's hands trailed up your legs, dull claws making you shriek and scamper back. You huffed and turned to run back up the stairs, but stopped when you spotted Red standing a few steps above you.

"whatre you doing asriel..?"

His voice was laced with venom, apparently angry. You stepped back again, all the attention on you making you want to hide away. Red stepped down and plucked you from Asriel's hands. They had gotten terribly close to running up your sweater and you didn't want anyone touching you. You were settled in Red's arms, shaking and on the verge of tears. Suddenly his embrace was comforting.

"Oh just taking a look. Papyrus told me you got a new pet and she was on the steps so I just.."

His eyes flicked to you.

"Took a closer look."

The air in the room was tense for a few seconds, thick and palpable almost. You ran your tongue over your lips, your hands tangled in Red's sweater.

"dont touch her again goat breath or ill skin you and turn you into a fucking bath mat."

Red growled at the goat named "Asriel". You shuddered as Red stepped down the stairs, turning a sharp left and into the living room. There were couches set up in a U formation, a fireplace behind them. More carpet had been laid down here, staring a few feet from the entryway. The hardwood was a deep brown there, blending well with the maroon carpet. Past the couches was a white marble archway, leading into what you could only catch a glimpse of, was the kitchen. Red set you down on the separate armchair at the head of the coffee table, patting your cheek tenderly. He crouched to get eye level with you, his gaze hard.

"listen, youre gonna have to ask permission to leave the room next time, ok? dont go into any door you dont ask about. the kitchen is all good but ask about stuff like alcohol. my brother doesnt like his wine being touched. be a good girl for me alright?"

He sounded almost sweet if you didn't count the fact that he was treating you like a dog. You nodded absentmindedly, sighing when he cupped your cheek and pecked a kiss to your temple. He stood and walked around the armchair back to the other 2 monsters. He spoke in a hushed tone, the other skeleton named Papyrus saying something loudly, but not loud enough to hear. A lot of incoherent noise later, Red came stomping back to the chair, grabbing you and storming back up the steps in a huff. You were set on the bed, albeit a bit roughly.

"my brother wants you to wear a collar so when we have guests over they know youre mine."

You cringed at that phrase again. * _Mine._ * It left a bad taste in your mouth. He noticed your distress and got eye level with you, tilting your chin up to meet his gaze.

"dont gimme that look. you belong to me and thats all there is to that discussion. and dont think about tryin to leave either. i knew thats why you went downstairs."

Cold. You felt cold all of a sudden. You swallowed hard and gave a faint nod, hands shaking as they rested in your lap.

"dont look so glum. i wont hurt ya doll."

His voice was low and soft, trying to sound reassuring as he thumbed your cheek idly. Him being this close was suffocating. You were stuck here. Stuck. What do you do? What **_could_** you do? Nothing.

Nothing.

_Nothing._

You whimpered as he stood, going back to his dresser and grabbing the collar he took out earlier. He came back and ran his hands over your hair, pushing it out of the way to get access to your neck. He grinned once he snapped it around your neck. A soft squeal left you as he pulled away, his hands sliding to cup your shoulders delicately. They ghosted down your biceps, then your forearms before they rested on your thighs. His bones were warm.

He pried your legs apart, forcing you back against the mattress as he pulled them up. Your breath left you, and instead, you stared back at his Cheshire like grin.

"look at my little pet..."

He growled, a puff of red smoke billowing out of his nasal hole as he exhaled. It wisped up and faded out after a few seconds. You hung onto the messy bed sheets, painfully aware of his gaze focused on your now exposed sex. He slid the sweater up, achingly slow as if he was teasing you. He stopped once he got above your breasts, the cold air in the room hardening the soft buds of flesh. It only drew his attention more, which made you cower and try to slump against the bed.

"you look so good...god im glad i picked you. such a pretty little thing and i can do whatever i want with you."

He purred lovingly, dipping his head down, his cheek pressed hard against your thigh. His teeth parted, making you tense up at the thought of him leaving a mark. Instead, a red bulbous appendage slid from the black void of his mouth, snaking across the soft skin of your thighs. You shuddered, a shrill cry leaving your lips when he tugged away. He pecked a kiss to the opposite thigh, getting closer and closer to the mound between your legs. Being this open to him made you queasy, your stomach churning like this made your head light.

"whats my name sweetheart?"

He breathed against the tender flesh of your thigh, hands gripping your hips hard enough to leave marks. You swallowed hard, opening your mouth to speak, but instead, the door was slammed open, making you shriek in surprise.

Papyrus was standing in the doorway, about to speak until he caught sight of the position you and his brother were in. He scoffed and looked to Red who seemed to be...sweating? His grin looked tense, strained even.

"u-uhh.. heya boss.."

You managed to wriggle away from his grasp, tugging your sweater down swiftly to hide. Now that you could see better, you saw Asriel standing behind Papyrus, staring at you all too harsh for your liking.

"WILL YOU PLEASE WAIT UNTIL NO ONE ELSE IS HOME TO DEFILE THAT NASTY THING?"

You slid away and clutched one of the pillows on his bed, hugging it close to your chest to distract yourself from all the attention.

"I WANT YOU TO GO PICK UP THE QUEEN AND BRING HER HERE. AND NO SHORTCUTS. LAST TIME YOU TRIED THAT, HALF OF HER HORN WAS LOST."

Red winced at the mention of whatever incident happened. He stood and looked over at you, raising a hand and making a motion for you to come closer. You reluctantly slid over, letting him peck a kiss to your temple before he left, cursing under his breath.

When he left, Papyrus followed, but Asriel stood there in the doorway, still staring at you. He had an eerie smile on his face, eyes narrow and looking you over.

"Sans is right...you are pretty."

He said, almost as if he was in thoughts but still spoke aloud. You shuddered at his words, hugging the pillow closer to your chest.

"Don't look so tense love...you'll get used to me."

His smile grew, eye contact never breaking the longer he stood there. He finally trotted off, his steps echoing in the hall as he went.

So there you sat, uncomfortable and sweating.

There was nothing you could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel is creepy, isn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm loving this a lot ya know? This is fun. Creepy Asriel is fun to write.

The food you ate earlier had gone a little too quick for your liking. You pondered on whether you would go back downstairs, still hugging the pillow from his bed. It smelled like him. Bonfire, smoke, and something salty. Along with a really odd cologne. You slid off the bed, walking to the door and looking out into the hallway. You slipped down the hall and get down the steps again, turning left to pass through the living room.

To your dismay, Asriel was sitting on one of the sofas, phone in his furry paws and completely oblivious to you. You locked up, debating whether getting food was really worth it. Your stomach, with its poor timing, growled way too loud for your liking, his head snapping up to meet your gaze. He gasped before grinning as he did earlier, waving to you. You waved back, trying to just be polite while you made haste to get to the kitchen. You stepped in through the archway and slammed against the wall, clutching the pillow tighter to your body.

You trembled and looked around the rather expansive kitchen, in awe of all how clean it was. The island in the middle of the kitchen had stools placed around it, a bowl full of different fruits sitting in the middle of it. There was a stove separate from the oven on the right side of the kitchen, the sleek silver fridge off to the right of the appliances. Off to your left was a line of counters that made an upside down L shape, cabinets overhead and a sink that was way too high up to reach.

You stumbled towards the fridge, grabbing the handle and tossing the door open with a huff. The door was heavier than you'd ever realized fridge doors were. The fridge was lined with an assortment of foods, fruits, and snacks. Your stomach growled louder. You spotted a rather large stack of burgers and a container of fries with a small sticky note on it. You leaned forward and grabbed the note, reading it over.

_"im sure youre still hungry, so take as many of these as you want."_

_red_

You cracked a small smile to yourself, grabbing one of them and the container of fries, you shut the fridge and looked around for a microwave. You spotted it to the left of the sink and set the pillow on one of the stools, albeit hesitantly. Holding something helped you feel grounded. Besides that, you grabbed another stool and pushed it over to the counter, climbing up to reach the damned thing and putting them both in there.

Your legs dangled off the stool, the seat of it was lined with a small black cloth for cushioning, which made you smile. The hum of the appliance seemed almost foreign to you. Being held away in a cell for almost a year really set you back a bit? Everything seemed almost new to you again. The microwave chimed and you pulled it open happily, grabbing your food and slipping off the stool to put it back.

You stopped when you saw Asriel leaning on the archway, watching you as you moved around. You decide to brush him off and go back to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water from the bottom shelf. You heard the clicking of shoes on the tiled floors and tensed up, grabbing the pillow and holding it along with your food. Asriel came around the island to meet you, crouching down in front of you.

"Hey, there sweetheart."

The way he said that made you queasy. You nodded to him as a hi, not wanting to speak.

"Are you mute? Do you know sign language?"

You shifted on your feet, trying to pay attention to how the cold tiles felt on the soles of your feet rather than him.

"N-No...h-hard to speak.."

You croaked out, your eyes darting around the room to focus on anything but him.

"Ah. Don't strain then. Just wanted to come to say hi again. If you needed help with the microwave ya could have asked me ya know?"

He mused. He reached a furry hand out and gently cupped your cheek. You didn't like this, you didn't like him. He made you itchy, your spine flare up and your legs weak. You stepped back and whimpered, hugging the pillow closer to you.

"You ok there? Ya want me to carry you back to your room?"

You made the mistake of making eye contact with him, which he took as your approval. He scooped you up, the places his hands gripped your thighs felt like something was crawling under your flesh, writhing and trying to escape. Your quivering body was going against you as he took slow steps out of the kitchen and through the archway. The trip back upstairs was way too slow, his thumbs drawing small shapes into your leg. He was humming a soft tune, eyes locked on you while he walked.

Did he know where he was going? This felt wrong. * _He_ * felt wrong. You finally got to your room where he set you down on the bed and...shut the door behind him. You set your food down and held tighter onto the pillow, suddenly losing your appetite. He turned to look at you.

"I just wanna ask you something, don't look so tense sweetheart."

His smile never left him, and it only made your stomach churn more.

"Do you like Sans?"

Your breath stopped in your throat, and it made you think.

"S..Sans?"

"Oh! Right he probably makes you call him Red, right?"

You nodded hesitantly, eyes darting around the room.

"Well, do you like Red?"

Did you? Did you?? You ran a hypothetical through your head, that if you had to choose between Red and this...Asriel, you would choose Red.

"Yes.."

He hummed in thought, stuffing a hand into his pocket and pulling out a familiar looking piece of candy. He set it in your hand, giving your leg a firm pat. His paw lingered for a brief moment, giving an experimental squeeze to your thigh. You flinched at the gesture, a soft yelp coming from you.

"Ya know if Red ever does anything bad or something you don't like...I can take you. I'd love to. You're real pretty for a human, ya know?"

He gently squeezed your thigh again, his other hand coming to grope the other. His touches felt wrong. They felt gross. You felt gross. You shyed away, tucking your legs up to your chest with a soft whine.

He chuckled and stood up, turning to leave, but not before shooting you a wink. You looked at the closed door, trembling until the dam broke. Hot tears spilled down your cheeks and stained the pillow you were clutching to your body. The loud, hiccuping sobs that raked your throat only made you cry more, keeling over, you stuffed your face into the pillow and cried. You don't remember how long you were crying before, you heard the door open.

Red was standing there with a bag in hand, looking haggard and tired. He spotted you wailing and immediately set the bag down, scooping your quivering frame in his arms.

"whoa whoa what the fuck happened?"

He inhaled hard, looking you up and down.

"you smell like him. did he touch you? whatd he fucking do?"

His voice came out as a growl before he set you down again, the piece of candy in your hand falling into your lap. He plucked it from between your thighs and examined it, and with another growl, he tilted your chin up.

"he gave you this didnt he?"

You tensed up, looking into the void of his sockets at the two orbs of red light.

"Y..yes."

He sighed and tucked the candy into his pocket, grabbing your shoulders. His hands on you didn't feel as wrong. This felt ok. You were ok. Almost.

"dont accept anything he gives you. dont go near him. did he say anything to you?"

He gently cupped your cheek, looking into your eyes. Your vision was at best, blurry right now, so looking at him through the haze of tears was kind of funny. You nodded at his question, the familiar grey fuzz of your sleeve obscured your vision before you could look at him properly.

"He asked...asked if I like you..said if you hurt me..he'd take me.."

You managed to say in the best worst broken English you could. Red nodded to you, his expression unreadable. He turned and grabbed the bag he was holding before, setting it in your lap. The sweet smell immediately had your mouth watering, and you looked to him for approval.

"go on. its yours."

You looked into the bag. Donuts! And a bottle of what looked like lemonade? You grabbed one of the donuts first, breaking a piece off before popping it into your mouth. It melted on your tongue like the candy, but only a little so you chewed the rest, relishing in the sweet flavor it had. You ate the rest of it happily, your legs swinging unbeknownst to you, off the side of the bed. Red watched in mild amusement as you ate.

It troubled you how despite those 8 months, your weight never dropped or raised during that time. Your lack of proper food should have made you lose something but as far as you knew, you didn't lose much or anything at all. Didn't matter right now. You pulled the bottle from the bag next, tapping it experimentally.

Glass felt weird to touch when it isn't broken. You pulled the cap from the bottle, lifting it to your nose to get a feel for what it might be. Then you took a sip. You practically moaned at how cool the liquid felt against your aching throat. It was like gold as you basically chugged it, with a small pop, you pulled your lips away from it. Red grabbed the bottle by the neck and tossed it in the bag, standing, but not before he gave your hair a playful ruffle.

"i want you to come with me, downstairs."

You tensed up at the thought, which he noticed.

"asriel wont touch you. its ok."

You perked up, turning to grab your burger and fries from earlier you didn't get to eat.

"ah so you were still hungry! good, glad i left those huh?"

You nodded, grabbing the pillow you were holding before as well and making your way after him. He turned to pick you up to take you down the steps, pausing to eye the pillow you held.

"whyd ya bring that?"

"...Comfy.."

Well, it was kind of right? He smiled and grabbed you, cradling you to his chest protectively. You could hear someone downstairs. Asriel, Papyrus, and another voice you didn't recognize. Once downstairs you noticed there was another goat monster sitting with Papyrus and Asriel. It was the female one.

She wore a deep red dress that touched the floor, covering her and fanning out to lay on the carpet. She had a black necklace on, apparently pearls and like Papyrus said before, she was missing part of her left horn. She looked at Red and then immediately spotted you in his arms. One of his hands was stroking your hair, considerably soft and light touches that would have lulled you to sleep if Asriel wasn't staring at you too.

"Oh my word, look at her! Asriel you were right, she is pretty."

Her voice was soft like silk, and her drawl was slow. She said every word slow, laced with sugar. You smiled at her for a brief second. Red plopped down onto the armchair, still cradling you in his lap. He set the pillow between your thighs, grabbing the burger you had, he unwrapped it and handed it to you. You took it, biting into it even slower than the rest of the food you'd eaten today. Red still combed his phalanges through your hair, leaving you to melt in his arms.

You wouldn't admit that this felt good. You still felt bad, being stuck here. Your conscious was in turmoil at whether this was better than the facility. You couldn't decide. The clothing and food and free roam of the house sounded good, but Red. Red and his touching. Not the petting, no, the groping. The fondling and his hungry gaze. You were halfway through your burger when Red opened the container of fries and took a few, munching on them.

"Why'd you get her Sans?"

The goat woman asked suddenly.

"last pet got away somehow...still dont know where the fuck she went or how she got out."

He grumbled, looking down at you with...a sad expression? He looked pained, like losing them actually meant something to him. Instinctively, you leaned into his chest, trying to comfort him. Or maybe you just didn't want him to look at you like that. You took a few of the fries and munched on them.

"That's unfortunate, I thought for sure you'd find her."

Asriel said. The way he said that though...You coiled up closer to Red, actually comforted by the way he hugged you closer. You finished the burger, folding the wrapper to it to distract yourself from more of Asriel's staring.

"I KEEP TELLING HIM TO NOT BUY ANY MORE IF THEY KEEP ESCAPING. THIS IS THE FIFTH ONE THIS YEAR!"

Red hissed.

"i know! dont fucking bring it up. shes not an it either."

Wow, that actually sounded nice. You smiled, looking at one of his hands resting on your midsection. You ever so slowly cupped one of your smaller hands over his, gently petting his knuckles. He looked down at you, sockets wide and pupils glowing brighter. Were they shaped like hearts?? He looked away too quick for you to verify that thought.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY. JUST KEEP HER IN CHECK."

"I think she's lovely." Goat woman said.

"How much did she cost?" Asriel said. You locked up, letting out a small squeal.

"SHE WAS WORTH TOO MUCH. THEY BASED HER PRICE ON HER BODY MASS AND I FOUND THAT FUCKING IDIOTIC."

"really brings a whole new meaning to 'worth your weight in gold'."

You didn't mean to. But it slipped because of how sudden it was.

You laughed. It wasn't loud, but it was just loud enough for everyone to hear. A little-strained chuckle and a soft snort. Red stared down at you before his grin came back tenfold. The edges of his sockets creased with amusement, his cheeks flushing with a soft peachy red hue.

"ya liked that joke sweetheart?" Him saying that nickname felt ok. Better than Asriel. You nodded hesitantly, looking around the room instead of at him. Your face felt hot, and so did the rest of you. He gently trailed a finger on the underside of your chin, drawing another weak giggle from you. He smirked wider at your amusement.

"UGH. STOP WITH YOU STUPID TOYING. WE HAVE BUSINESS TO DISCUSS. PUT THE DAMN THING DOWN, TELL HER TO GO IN THE BACKYARD OR SOMETHING."

Your eyes widened at the thought of going outside. It seemed like a nice idea. Red set you down and pointed to the archway of the kitchen.

"theres a door on the right of the fridge, it goes to the backyard. be good for me a'right sweetpea?"

Was he really trusting you? You wondered if the backyard had any exits. Maybe that's how the others got away... The thought of leaving was nice, but something about the sadness in his eyes earlier..it made you itch. You nodded and on a ditch effort way to comfort him, you grabbed his hand and hugged it to your chest.

You hurried off for the backyard, catching the door you didn't see earlier. When food is on your mind its like a one-way track. You opened the door, the cold metal of the knob feeling foreign to you.

When you opened the door, your breath caught in your throat again. The backyard was fenced off, shrubbery and bushels of flowers scattered about the yard. The grass was lined with dew and slightly damp. It smelled heavenly. You stepped out onto the cobblestone porch, following the path for a few steps before stepping into the grass. It felt nice. This felt nice. It felt good to see color again. Maybe this wasn't so bad. You had a sudden idea and went to the many bushes of flowers and vines, picking enough for your little project.

You hurried back to the patio and sat there, dumping your array of flowers in front of you. The small stems of each flower were tied around the other, the vines helping to secure them. You worked quickly, a goofy grin on your face the whole while. A few minutes later and your multicolor flower crown is done. Your hair was still slightly damp from your bath, so you could nestle it on your head easily. The buttercups, hydrangea bundles, even roses made you smell like heaven.

You set the extra flowers stray in your hair, mostly on top of the crown to blend it in more. They'd stay put.

Your happiness was short lived as a furry paw gently cupped your shoulder.

"Toriel told me to come getcha.."

Asriel said all too close to your ear.

"Cute little flower crown. Makes you smell nice."

You stood and hurried past him, running was something you hated with a passion, but you were grateful for the short distance. You got to the armchair that Red was slouched in and tapped the dangling hand he was currently clenching and unclenching. He looked down at you and gasped when he saw the flower crown, picking you up quick.

"you look so cute! lookit ya.."

You smiled at his compliment, liking it much more than Asriel's. You leaned your head on his chest, letting him pet your back.

Maybe this wasn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened to the others huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm a little nsfw in this one. Mention of blood.

You were wrong. It was bad. It was very bad. You woke up in the middle of the night to howling. No. _Screaming._  Your nerves were wrecked being pulled up from your peaceful slumber that way, but you couldn't ignore that sound.

You slid off of your bed, scanning the room. No sign of Red. The carpet was good at concealing your footsteps as you snuck out of the room and down the hall. The screaming was louder but still, faint. You very quietly slid down the steps, landing by the front entrance with a soft patter of your feet on the hardwood. You waited. Go right. The screaming was coming from your right side. You trudged on, going into the area. It was like the living room but had a fireplace and through the archway was what you had to assume was a game room.

There was a door right across from the fireplace to your right. You walked up to it and listened in. The screaming was almost ear shattering this close. It died down after a few seconds. You thought on what Red told you.

_dont go into any door you dont have permission to._

You shuddered. No way you were going down there. Even though your gut was bubbling with curiosity and fear. You stepped back, exhaling to ease your frayed nerves. You knocked into something. No...

**_Someone._ **

You spun on your heels to meet Asriel's gaze.

"Hey, there little minx.. What're you doing up this late huh?"

Your blood ran cold as he stared down at you. His eyes were one thing in the daytime, but seeming them glow like this topped it by a landslide. You stepped back against the door and tried to find words, looking around the room to distract yourself.

"Heard..screaming.." You choked out, shuffling to your left to make a break for it. Asriel took one step forward.

"Well, little minx you shouldn't snoop around where you have no business."

Your breath caught in your throat, and suddenly, breathing wasn't as nice anymore. You shuffled a bit more to the left. In a blur of white, he grabbed you by your shoulders, lifting you up in one swift motion. You went to yell, but a furry paw clamped over your mouth. He held you to his chest, your back pressed into him.

"Let's take you back to your room little minx." He cooed right into your ear. Your skin was on fire. You didn't want him this close, you hated this. The door in front of you flying open is what made him drop you to the floor. Red was standing there and before you even took in his state, you rushed him, clinging to him for dear life. A sharp inhale and the feeling of something warm staining your skin is what alerted you something was wrong.

You pulled back.

He was drenched in blood. His jacket and shorts were replaced with a grey shirt and sweatpants, now stained a deep murky red. His pristine white bones were drenched in the stuff, dripping onto the hardwood floor. His red eye lights were gone and his grin was now a deep scowl. When he spoke, it sent chills right through you.

"whaddaya' doin out of ya room bitch?"

You whimpered, stepping back, looking down at your clothes that were now drenched in blood, stained. The fabric was sticking to your body. It felt gross, it brought back bad memories. Your breathing was ragged and it was getting too hot to be here now. You needed to get out. Hide. SOMETHING. Red took a step forward, reaching out to grab the front of your sweater.

"i asked. you. a fucking question bitch."

He growled in your face. The scent of copper was so thick it was suffocating. The tears spilled finally, making the blood that got smeared on your face run and fall away. Your voice wasn't there anymore, so all you could muster were soft hiccups and sobs. He slammed the door behind him, glaring at Asriel before he stormed upstairs, holding you by the collar of the turtleneck. He turned right into the bathroom and set you down on the tiled floor. In this lighting, you could really see just how much blood was caked into his clothes. You would have originally thought the shirt came in red. He crouched down to eye level, the orbs of light having come back.

"now. tell me. what were you doing downstairs? ill give you one more chance."

Your lungs were burning with how hard you were hyperventilating, still erratic and shaking.

"I-I-I heard, I h-heard screaming.. I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry d-don't hurt me!"

You cowered away from him, falling onto the tile floors, you curled up into a ball. You whimpered and slid away as much as you could, fully intending to cry yourself out so you wouldn't be awake for the punishment. You heard a heavy sigh from behind you, a bit of shuffling and then hands were on you.

"im not gonna hurt you. but remember what i said."

"P-Permission..I-I know..I was..going to go back..but As..asriel."

You managed to choke out, unintentionally clutching to the fabric of his shirt. He stood you up and quickly peeled the sweater off of you, a soft cry escaping you. He eyed you hungrily, the thick red tongue from before gliding over his teeth. He made eye contact with you, holding your hips in his massive hands.

"youre safe doll..i wont hurt ya."

He said in a practical whisper, leaning forward to peck a kiss to your cheek. He purred, pulling away to cup his hands on your cheeks. He stared into you, just inches from your face, his breathing fanning out across your cheeks and collarbone. Once again, exposed and shivering, he leaned in, pressing his teeth to your lips.

You couldn't tell if it was a kiss or not until his teeth shifted to make lips again. You gasped, feet shuffling on the cold tile floor. He pulled you back, pulling your body flush against his chest while he kissed you. His hands left your face to grope at your bare skin, his claws felt like needles with how hard he was squeezing your midsection. He finally pulled away, huffing and growling into your ear.

"youre so pretty...so so pretty.."

He finally stood and took you to the bathtub, setting you down and running the water. He stood and went to get a towel for you, along with the body scrub he used before. With his back turned, you could have a mini breakdown. A sob wrecked your chest as you inhaled and shuddered, tears rolling down your face. Red came back all too soon, crouching down in front of you to meet your gaze. He grumbled when his shirt grazed the tub, leaving a streak of red on the pristine white. He peeled it off of him in one quick motion, tossing it to the floor with the sweater he gave you.

For a skeleton, he was broad and his ribcage was thick. Each bone was about as thick as your arm, and each had a deeply rooted scar in it. His sternum had a long scar going across the front as if someone tried to claw at him. Morbid curiosity took over as you reached out and brushed your fingers against the scar. He leaned away, eyeing you curiously before he leaned back in, letting you touch his chest.

You traced a few of the scars, humming with each groove your fingers dipped into. He pulled your hand away and sighed, his ribs expanding and contracting as he exhaled. You gasped, solely out of being confused. He grabbed the loofa and slathered it in body scrub, pulling you forward carefully and running it across your front. You shivered at the contact, painfully aware of the sound of the water running. It drained out of the tub and into the drain on the floor, taking the pigment with it. Red was rather focused, eyeing your body and every spot of blood that had gotten on you.

He moved to your face and washed away the blood, then to your thighs. He rinsed you off, sighing. The water was still going when he washed his hands off, looking back at you.

"dont go in the basement. ever."

You nodded, covering your chest with your arms. He pulled your arms away, looking you in your eyes as he spoke.

"dont cover up. not around me. i wanna see.."

His eye lights flickered down to your chest, then back to your face.

"youre pretty baby...dont worry.." He leaned in and pecked a kiss to your lips again, effectively making you shudder. You still felt awkward about this. He gave so many bad vibes and yet here he was, being kind and sweet to you. He pulled away and spoke again.

"sorry ya had to see me like this," He gestured to himself. "was just negotiating some stuff with someone who isnt a good guy.."

You shouldn't have. But you did. You challenged him.

"W-What...what did they do..?"

He raised the curve of bone above his socket.

"he kills monsters. dusts em for fun. pays for people to kidnap them and dust them. not all humans are wealthy like him, but he bought his freedom. and used it like a fucking idiot."

Red cursed and growled under his breath squeezing your arm in the process. You yelped in pain, trying to pull away. He let go and shushed you, sliding a hand down your front.

"shh shhh shh.. 'm sorry baby.."

He purred to you, but instead of listening to him, you focused on how his hand was cupping your right breast, thumbing your nipple idly. You shivered and leaned away from the contact, much to his dismay. He tugged you forward, albeit softly, and cupped his hand over your breast again.

"dont worry..ill be gentle." You winced, your breath leaving you as he touched you. The hand on your breasts slid away, gently squeezing your midsection. He leaned in and pecked a kiss to your cheek, then your throat. At this point you were shaking nonstop, the feeling of his hand sliding lower and lower on you only pulling tears from you. He pulled away, his other hand tangling in your hair. He tugged delicately, trying to guide you to tilt your face up rather than force you.

His hand cupped your sex roughly, making you jolt against the wall of the tub. Your breaths were short and quick, hot tears rolling down your cheeks as he rubbed small circles over the lips of your pussy. You quivered, trying to focus on his hot breath against your throat and the sensation his tongue gave as it ran along your throat. You didn't intend to, but when two of his fingers dipped between your folds, stretching you uncomfortably, you shrieked. He pulled away quickly at that, your thighs clamping shut as a reflex. He let go of your hair, tilting your face to look at him.

"was that too much for ya? guess im gonna have to break you in later.." You whined and slid away from him, curling in on yourself. He pulled you back, looking at you with a wide grin. He grabbed the towel and stopped you up, cradling you to his chest so you didn't touch his still stained pants. He got to the hall and set you down in front of the door, pushing you in with a tap of your ass.

"check the bottom drawer for another sweater then get to bed. ill see you in the morning." You nodded and went into the room and shut the door, sighing. Alone. Finally. Or so you thought. A set of furry paws seized you, one covering your mouth while the other pulled your back flush against his form. You couldn't scream. You writhed and thrashed against him as he held you but to no avail.

"Ooh little minx, you smell divine.."

He huffed in your ear, grinding against you roughly. You whined and tried to pull away again, tears pricking your eyes again and spilling. You cried into his palm, still thrashing around in his grip. You managed to slip away after you elbowed his gut, making him keel over in pain and drop the hand from your mouth. In that moment you screamed as loud as you could, despite your vocal cords burning.

"REEEED!" You shrieked, slamming into the door, hyperventilating. You coughed and hurled, a bit of blood pooling past your lips. You caught most of it in your hands, the rest rolling down your chin. You stood and ran to his bed, climbing into it and hiding away, still bare and shaking in his blankets. Asriel cursed under his breath, standing up shakily. His eyes were glowing red in the darkness, lips pulled back to bare his fangs. Red slammed the door open at that moment, wearing a fresh set of clothes. His face was no longer bloody but that scowl was back full force. When he spotted Asriel holding his stomach, growling at you, his scowl only got deeper.

"what. did. i tell you?" He said in a sickly sweet voice. Asriel chuckled and stood up straight, adjusting his button ups sleeves.

"I came to ask her where you went and she hit me. That's all there is to it." Red eased up for a moment before you whined, shaking your head frantically.

"NO! NO!" You yelled again, making you hack up more blood. You caught it in your hands, whining loudly like a kicked dog. Red rushed over and cupped your throat where your collar would have been. He took it off in the bathroom thankfully. Suddenly a rush of warm engulfed you, sending you into a calm. The heat eased up after a few seconds, Red looking exhausted as he pulled away.

"whatd he do?" He said in a whisper to you, staring deep into you.

"H-He..he..touch..touched me." You winced, the pain in your throat no longer there. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught Asriel shooting you a glare. Red stood and nodded, using your towel to wipe away the extra blood. He sighed, glad that it came off easy.

"give me a bit baby. gotta take care of something.."

He stood and slung the towel over his shoulder as he walked up to Asriel. He pat him on the shoulder lightly, smiling hard. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt in a blur of white and raised him up, slamming his face into the floor with a grunt. He pulled back and did it again, a sickening crack resounding in the room the second time around. He still had a smile on his face. He pulled back the third time and dragged him from the room, Asriel wincing all the while. A few tense seconds and loud crashing, you assumed he tossed Asriel down the steps.

You huddled close to the pillow on his bed, not even minding that you were nude. He came back a few minutes later, running a hand over his skull. He shut the door, harshly and sat at the end of the bed. For a few moments, it was quiet.

Then a soft inhale of breath. An exhale. A soft hiccup. Then quiet sobbing. Red's shoulders bounced as he cried, a soft red glow coming from his sockets. He sat up and coughed, running his hands over his face one more time and looked to you.

"come here.."

You looked at him, a bit weary. He was just crying. But why? You slid over and allowed him to catch you in a hug, his hands squeezing your midsection as he held you to his chest. He purred and ran his hands through your hair falling back onto the bed with you in his arms. Exhaustion took over, and the feeling of him petting you lulled you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes this is getting bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //whips  
> I love this story and mama got a new keyboard so no more shitty phone typing!!!

While you didn't peg Red for a cuddler, he quickly proved you wrong with how tight he was holding you to his chest. After slipping into a mini coma, you shot up from his mattress, acutely aware of how Red was no longer in bed with you. You looked around, confused and half asleep before the bedroom door slung open and lodged itself into the wall behind it. Red was in the doorway, a slew of bags on his arms.

Some of them were plastic while others looked to be bags you'd typically get at a clothing store. He looked at your shaken form on the bed with a wide grin, whimpering, you cowered back under the blankets. He scoffed and quickly grabbed you, setting the bags on the bed with you flung over his shoulder. With an "oomph" he carried you to the bathroom. Another very touchy bath from an all too cheery Red was something you hoped you'd never have to experience again. 

He ushered you along out of the bathroom and propped you happily on the edge of the bed. His hands trailed along your thighs and gently gripped them. His claws dug into the tender flesh and made you wince, recoiling as you held the towel tight around your upper half. He eyed you curiously before he got up and shuffled through one of the bags. He pulled out a wine red long sleeve button up and a black waist skirt. He helped you stand and took the towel away. He grabbed another bag and pulled out a set of white undergarments, lace, and white. It was almost angelic to look at. 

"got your measurements already."

He smiled and beckoned you forward with his finger, gently cupping your hip in one hand. You shuddered at the contact and let him slip the panties up your legs. You had to hold onto his shoulders for support as he dressed you. His hands lingered way too long on your ass and breasts, hands gripping and groping idly all over your body. You tried your best to keep your cool while he slowly pulled the red button up on you.

A set of black stockings were slipped on as well. After those, the black skirt, with silver buttons, was slipped up to rest on your midsection. It looked rather professional or "business casual" than something a pet would wear. He smiled at you and dug through one more bag, pulling out a small red collar like his spiked one. He clipped it around your neck, with hassle of course because you shied away and even tried to make a break for the door. He chuckled at your attempt and clipped the collar on you, smiling as he jingled the pendant that dangled off of it. A silver dog bone. You had the nerve to smile a bit at the dumb irony of it. He pulled out a set of red sneakers and slipped them onto you, tying the laces tight. 

"were goin' for a walk sweetheart so youll need these." You tilted your head curiously at his declaration. He grabbed your left hand and held it palm down in his own. The size comparison was almost comical with how tiny your hand looked in his. He gently tapped a sharp phalange to the back of your hand, which set aflame with a sudden warmth that almost had you falling to your knees. You winced as he pulled you close, shushing you while the warmth spread through your veins. You yelped and huffed, suddenly feeling too hot in your clothes and even in your skin. After a few numbing seconds, the warmth died down, leaving your a trembling shaking mess in his arms.

"there. wasnt bad yeah?" He pecked a kiss to your temple and let you see your hand. On the back of it was a...dragon skull? It looked like you had gotten a tattoo which you certainly did not. He pat your head before he spoke again. "its so you dont have to have a leash on when we walk outside. Its a temporary mark. it'll only disappear when you come back into the house." 

You nodded faintly and eyed the mark tenderly, a bit intrigued by how that would work. He stood and shuffled out of the room, whistling to get your attention. Wearing shoes again was odd but comforting. He lead you downstairs and stood at the door in the foyer, raising a brow bone at you. Were you really going outside? This whole pet this was just baffling at this point. He ushered you along and opened the door slowly. He was wearing something similar to you, except his shirt sleeves were rolled up to show off his forearm and his shirt was black like his pants. When the door opened you were assaulted with the bright flash of light you quickly identified as the sun. It blinded you for a few seconds before you were able to regain composure. 

He smiled and let me adjust. The front yard was surrounded by a black gate, lawn trimmed perfectly and the grass looked healthy. Grass shouldn't look that good. You smiled and eyed the array of flowers that flanked either side of the stone pavement, leading out to the front gate. The bars were black and topped with sharp arrow points. Two stone pillars were on either side of the gate door, being a dirty grey in hue. 

He walked ahead of you, whistling idly as you stepped off the porch behind him, sticking close. Would you see other people outside? How many more humans were slaves? Who would you see and if so, would there be more humans? Just as you were lost in thought you heard that familiar and sickly sweet voice.

"Hey Sans," Asriel said. You could see him making his way down the sidewalk quickly, a wide smile on his previously thrashed face. How did he heal that quick? You hid behind Red as he approached, trying to stay as small as possible to him. He spotted you and waved, which got Red growling and snarling at him. 

"what is it goat breath?" Asriel chuckled at the joke with a cheeky smile. He sighed and looked you over again. "She looks nice but that's not why I'm here Sans. Toriel wanted you to come by later in the week." Sans huffed. 

"for what?" He growled, cupping a hand over your shoulder delicately. "She needs you to judge a few people she found. Discovered them crawling in the slums and they're all working under Ashes to Ashes, ya know." He eyed Sans critically almost, trying to bore the idea of whatever he was getting at into his head. Sans tensed at the name Ashes to Ashes for some reason, a bead of red sweat rolling on his temple. Asriel's gaze flicked to you one more time before he nudged Sans. "We could get info out of them. They aren't talking to us and they said they only want The Judge to speak to them. It could be dangerous but we've taken every safety precaution yeah?" 

"yeah yeah. whatever. ill come. what day?" He mused, mumbling under his breath as a cloud of red smoke billowed out of his nasal cavity. "Come by on Tuesday." Sans nodded and went to keep on the walk, his hands tucked in his pockets while you tailed him. Asriel stood for a few seconds his phone before he spun on his heel and caught up with you two, which really got you feeling uncomfy. He eyed you again and spoke. "You like the outside little minx?" Sans growled at the nickname but you disregarded it to think on his question. As you stepped away from the house you could see it was decorated almost Victorian style. A lot of unnecessary bits and pieces on the exterior. 

The neighborhood itself was average. Some old looking houses where the paint peeled off the wood or the brick looked cracked and worn. Then there were the new and clean houses. They smelled harshly of fresh paint and disinfectant, hitting your nose so hard you would cough a bit into your hand at the fumes. Sans chuckled at your dismay a few times but didn't comment on your sour expression when you passed the freshly renovated buildings. The houses spaced out towards the end of the block and you could clearly see you were close to leaving the suburban area. Now you were seeing people. A few very large monsters that eyed you and Sans curiously, while others bowed to Asriel. At the end of the block and a sharp right, you could see the faint outlines of buildings and signs and street lights. Stop signs, pedestrian crossing, all the typical stuff just on the edge of shopping districts you used to go to before it all went to shit.

When you got on a particular shop strip. you marveled at the different shops you gawked at.  _Muffet's, Grillby's,_ and finally a shop with a decorated window that read  _Top's Nice Cream_. You tilted your head curiously and wondered what the hell Nice Cream was. It sounded like ice cream but...friendly? Red had kept walking ahead of you and only stopped when he panicked and realized you weren't behind him anymore. He paced back up to you and pat you on your back, looking down at you. He smirked at the sudden idea he had. 

"want some nice cream pumpkin?" You perked up, eyeing him with so much hope in your eyes you were sure it would get him to do anything you asked. He ushered you up to the door and pulled it open, letting you step inside. The interior of the establishment was homey and colorful. The floor was a checkered pattern that consisted of light purple and white tiles, while the walls were a darker shade of violet. There were pretty white round tables placed meticulously on the flooring with a few booths in the farther corners. A few monsters turned their heads to face you, which made you step back and bump into your owner wearily. He chuckled as lead you to the counter, which had a display window and a bunch of flavors of "nice cream" for you to gawk and chose from. Your mouth watered at the sight. Behind the display window with a scoop in hand and a cheery grin was a giant blue rabbit with matted but clean fur. His eyes trailed you as you looked into the glass curiously.

"Heya Sans. Hey little lady, what can I get you?" He sounded so kind and not the gross, weary kind that Asriel sounded. It was genuine and curious but didn't prod into you. His gaze wasn't predatory and it didn't make you cower away from him. He was already in your good book. You looked back at Red who waved a hand dismissively, signaling you to pick what you wanted. You pointed to one flavor dubbed "Courteous Cookies and Cream", watching in delight as he scooped it into a waffle cone. You shuddered honestly, earning a concealed chuckled from Red. Asriel watched on with distaste at your antics. You pointed to "Marvelous Mint Chocolate Chip" which he generously scooped up and topped off. You smiled happily and graciously took the cone from his gloved paws, leaning in and taking an experimental lick from the ice cream. You nearly melted in ecstasy at the taste. Being Red's pet was all too confusing. One moment he was nice, the other he was caked in blood and violating you. 

But this wasn't so bad? You've told yourself that a little too much in the span of 24 hours but hey. A girl can dream. He paid for the nice cream and ushered you along to sit at one of the tables, with his own nice cream in hand along with Asriel. Red sat next to you while the goat monster sat across. One of the monsters sitting at the booth behind you had leaned around to take a peek at you before you sat down, which made you jolt out of surprise before Red sat you down. You ate your ice cream happily and smiled, your short legs swinging off the seat in delight. Asriel had been the first to chat up, after taking a literal  **bite** out of his nice cream. You cringed.

"So. Did you give her a name yet?" Red scoffed and looked down at you, patting your shoulder. "you never told me your name." Wow, he gave you permission to have a name? You'd thought that bitch was your designated name from day 1 but apparently not. You wracked your memories and thought hard. You knew your name, but did you really trust him with it. 

Oddly enough. Some part of you did. Especially after last night. He cried in front of you. He seemed genuinely hurt last night and even you had enough of a heart to not just brush that aside. Maybe he had good reason for what he did? You didn't know him very well, and if you were going to be stuck with him, you'd at least get on his good side, right? You nodded and leaned in, getting on your knees in your seat to whisper your name in his ear. 

"My..my name...(Y/N)." He inhaled, gasping a bit at what you told him. He looked at you, searching for something in you. Your eyes were blank for a moment as he looked into you as if he was trying to find something. You just gave him the best smile you could muster.

To your surprise, his cheekbones flushed the most vibrant shade of ruby red you'd ever seen on  _ **anything**_. It was almost foreign, but you ended up giggling at it anyway. Asriel snickered as well, pointing an accusatory finger at his "friend". "Are you really getting flustered because your little pet smiled at you?" Red snarled at him, chomping off a huge chunk of his nice cream. 

"piss off goat breath," Red spat at him, hiding his face behind his hand. You slumped into your seat and finished off your treat, leaning on the table dreamily. Red leaned closer to you and pat your back, a quiet giggle escaping him. "did you enjoy that?" You nodded frantically, looking up at him with another genuine smile. He flushed again, leaning down to peck a kiss to your forehead. For a brief moment... you were actually embarrassed. Or rather, a small pool of wamrth settled in your gut at his small gesture. You smiled again like an idiot, until the image of him covered in blood flashed in your mind. 

You cringed and recoiled, shaking your head a bit. Red and Asriel finished their treats and you followed Red out of the shop, inhaling at the cool air that whipped past you in a slight breeze. You looked around and saw a few other monsters being followed around by humans. It was weird. Very weird. Almost jarring but more so in the aspect that you wondered what they did at home. As far as you knew, Red wouldn't use you to do labor or anything, but personal pleasure was definitely something he wanted from you.

A violent shudder rippled through you as you walked next to him, trying to match his lazy gait. It was harder than it looked or sure because he was much taller and way harder to catch up to. Maybe this is your punishment for being so out of shape? You slowed down at the though, suddenly self-conscious. You kind of wanted to go home. You shook the thought quickly and raced to catch up to Red as he turned left, into what you assumed was a park. A charade of monsters and humans were all mingling here, a few of the humans looking a lot more well kept than yourself. Were they owned like you? Red tapped you gently and motioned to the open space of the park. 

There were flower patches scattered around, a hot dog stand, a mini water fountain in the center with a worn down stone path winding around it. A couple of benches lay strewn about the place, but the flower beds gave you an idea. You looked back at Red and nodded as you bolted off for the flowers, giggling all the while. Why were you happy? Why were you suddenly excited? Red sat on a bench closer to the fountain, followed by Asriel. You looked at the array of flowers blooming in the first patch you came across. Lilies. You picked a few and scurried off to another bloom patch. Hydrangeas! You picked a bushel of those and held them to your chest after a moment of searching for the next patch.

In your selection, you had lilies, hydrangeas, buttercups, daffodils, dahlias, and amaryllis' in your grasp. You quick strung them together in a flower crown like the one you had prior, holding it up to your head to gauge the size before you skipped back to the bench with it behind your back. You stood in front of Red proudly and with the cheekiest grin, you could muster. "whats up toots? you lookin a little suspicious.." He mused tiredly, running a hand over his skull. You smiled and stepped closer, motioning with your free hand for him to come closer. He leaned down to meet your gaze and you quickly slipped the flower crown on him, stepping back to admire your handiwork. 

He looked shocked for a moment and then sat back, running his hands over the petals of one of the buttercups you tangled into the crown briefly. He sighed and leaned back on the bench before erupting into laughter. He held his stomach in pain, his guttural chuckling sending a happy shiver through you. You made him laugh. He leaned forward and ruffled your hair under his massive hands, pulling you up to sit with him on the bench. The rest of the evening went peacefull by you, not minding the gentle cuddling that Red had bestowed upon you.

Yeah...As much as you hated to say it again...Maybe it wasn't so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS NEW KEYBOARD GIVES ME NEWFOUND STRENGTH


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still one of my fav fanfics to write.

Red carried you home from the park, Asriel in tow the whole way there. You could see in his face that he wasn't exactly happy about it, but with how you'd treated him today, and with that silly flower crown on his head...He looked happy enough. When Red stepped through the front door and set you down, your ears were immediately assaulted by his brother's loud voice.

"SANS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MORNING?!" The lanky skeleton came barreling into the foyer, hands on his hips when he stopped to look at the three of you. Red faltered in his step and walked right around his brother and into the kitchen. "took her for a walk, lay off me." Papyrus grumbled and followed after his brother, screaming all the while. Meaning you were left with...

"Did you like your walk sweetheart?" Speak of the devil. Asriel put a hand on your shoulder and gently tugged you back, making you whip around to face him. He wasn't grinning or happy at all. He looked absolutely livid. "I don't appreciate how you treated me last night sweetpea...Wasn't very nice. I just wanted to have a little fun with you, and then you tattled..." 

He narrowed his gaze before he got down to your level to speak to you. "You're nothing but a filthy human remember that. You have no room to tattle or speak unless I tell you. Got it? Your little 'master' won't save you next time..." He grinned before standing and leaving you in the foyer, a shaking mess. You decided to fumble up the steps, a shaking mess the entire way up. When you got into Red's room, you shut the door and stripped down, grabbing one of his sweaters from the bottom drawer. Against your better judgment, you took off the undergarments too, resorting to being naked under the sweater.

You folded your clothes and put them on his dresser as best you could, looking at your bed, then at his bed. You slept fine in that one last night, but the image of him covered in blood made you cower and slip into your own bed. You curled up and hid under the peach colored blankets, holding your arms tight around your own body. You thought back to what Asriel told you.

_Filthy human._

_No room to speak unless **I** tell you._

Suddenly you weren't in Red's room anymore. You were in your cell, staring up at 3 different guards, their gazes predatory and malicious. They didn't just look angry, no they were enraged. Your eyes stung, the hot tears rolling down your cheeks. Before you could register what you were doing, you had screamed his name. You were curled up in your bed, crying and gasping for breath when Red flung the door open, looking around for you.

He came over quickly and pulled you from the covers, pushing your messy hair from your face.

"hey, hey hey whats wrong sweetpea?" 

That nickname coming from him brought you back finally. You looked at him, wide-eyed and trying to catch your breath while he cooed and shushed you. He was cradling you to his chest protectively, red eye lights darting around the room to look for something- no- someone. You shook away your fear long enough to talk. 

"Nightmare...night..mare." He gasped when you said this, cooing and shushing you softly. He pecked a kiss to your temple, then to your cheek. He hummed and pat your back some more, walking over to his bed and sitting on it with you still clutched to his chest. "youre ok baby...ive got ya." 

You leaned into his touch, letting him gently stroke under your chin to soothe you. His other hand was rested on your back, running small circles in the center of it. He was mumbling stuff to you...stuff that, sounded so sincere, it almost calmed you down.

"im here pumpkin..dont worry. youre fine, youre ok..." He cooed and pecked another kiss to your cheek. Somehow, him being this close was comfortable. He nuzzled you rather tenderly, rocking back and forth to keep you calm. "youre ok sweetheart..." You looked up at him when he pulled back far enough to look at you, his eye lights fuzzy around the edges and while he looked back at you. 

"Thank you..." It slipped before you could process it, the soft plea you said. He seemed to physically shudder at this, pulling you flush to his chest and kissing your face all over. You snickered quietly at the gesture, relishing in the fact that he was being so affectionate. He pulled away long enough to whisper something to you. "i love ya sweetheart." Your chest fluttered at his words.

Why did that sound so...sincere? Was he serious? He couldn't be. You shivered and leaned into him, trying to find something else to focus on besides the warmth pooling in your stomach. He laughed at your blatant embarrassment, lifting you up and pecking a gentle kiss to your lips before setting you down, his hand still laced with yours. As best as it could be anyway seeing as he was way larger than you. 

"you hungry? i forgot to ask while we were out." You nodded and let him guide you out of the room, your chest still tight from his constant affection. He brought you to the kitchen and set you on one of the stools by the island, petting your back before he walked off and went to the fridge. He grumbled and shuffled through the food before pulling out a container of something.

He whistled idly as he passed you, grabbing a plate from one of the cabinets, then portioning some of the food onto it. He stuffed it into the microwave and then stuffed the other container into the fridge. He grabbed a can of something from the fridge when he put the container back, sliding it across the counter to you. It was soda! He chuckled at your wide-eyed expression, obviously enjoying the sheer amount of happiness that showed when he gave you simple little things like that.

He went and got your food once the microwave chimed, setting the plate in front of you, you finally processed that it was lasagna. It looked pretty good considering it had been reheated, but you picked up the fork and ate anyway. Your legs swayed idly from the seat while you ate, Red leaning against the counter next to you on his phone. He was looking at something really...harshly to say the least.

Like someone told him something he didn't want to hear. He grumbled and sighed, running a hand across his face before he stood up and ruffled your hair. "good aint it?" You nodded enthusiastically, a soft chuckle coming from him. The sound of shoes clicking on hardwood got your attention and you looked to the archway. Coming through the foyer you could see it was Asriel, looking around while he walked...

Was he looking for Red? Once he got into the entryway, Red stiffened and looked at him with a stern expression. Asriel, as always, had a sly smile on his face, then he looked at you again. You nearly lost your appetite at the blank stare he was casting you. Red pat your back gently and pecked a kiss to your cheek, making you slouch back and try to finish your food. 

"You remember what I said about Tuesday right Sans?" Asriel finally spoke, coming over to sit across from you at the island. Red scoffed and waved a hand dismissively at him. "of course i do, you literally told me an hour ago. im not some grandma, i can rememba shit goat breath." Red sat int he seat next to you, his "weight" making it creak under pressure.

Asriel hummed and cast a quick glance at you, that sly smile still etched into his features. Quick stomping was heard before Papyrus came bursting into the kitchen, obviously about to tell his brother off, before he looked at you. He had his jaw open, but it shut with an audible click, eyeing you...accusingly. "Sans." He was extremely quiet which unnerved you already.

"yeah boss?" He sounded unamused and tired. He gestured to you, raising the arch above one of his sockets. Red looked at you, the edges of his sockets crinkling while he squints. He suddenly went "oooh" before he grinned at you. "my brother wants to know if you like his cooking sweetpea." You tensed up before looking back to Papyrus, nodding happily, or as best you could while everyones attention was focused on you. 

Papyrus let out a hearty laugh and marched over, patting your shoulder roughly before stepping around you and grabbing Red by the collar of his shirt. He was soon dragged out of the kitchen, Papyrus babbling all the while he was being pulled away. Red cast Asriel a menacing glare, that he returned with a smile, and yet again...You were alone with the one monster you didn't want to be left alone with. Asriel tilted his head to the side, grin still plastered on his furry features before he stood and came around to sit next to you.

You had finished your food by now so you were about to hop out of your stool when he roughly grabbed you, cupping a hand over your mouth, he stood up and held you to his chest. "Shhh...keep quiet remember?" Asriel looked around before he started to make his way to the door that lead out to the backyard. You thrashed and flailed while he tightened his grip on you, tears pricking your eyes again. You managed to elbow him in his gut again, and when he dropped you, you quickly recovered, long enough to yank one of his ears, sending him face first into the floor. 

He growled and cursed to himself, shooting up from the tiled floors, he drew his arm back and clawed at you. You shrieked at the burning contact, whining and falling back onto the floor, hands clutching onto your face. Asriel once again cursed, standing quickly and grabbing you by the collar of your sweater, still fully intending to kidnap you. Or what you assumed. Heavy footsteps knocked you out of your pain induced haze and you heard Asriel say something before his hands weren't on you anymore. 

Red scooped you up, inspecting your face before he even did anything to Asriel. "what...did you..do to her?" His words were cold and filled with nothing but bubbling hot anger. Across your right cheek were 4 identical claw marks, stretching from just below your eye to just above your lip. The marks burned, tears spilling along your face and mingling with the blood that had pooled in the cuts.

Asriel turned into a stuttering mess, trying to cover for himself, but you managed to speak first. "H-He tried to..tried.." Red shushed you though, setting you down, he handed you a piece of candy like from before and told you to go upstairs. You nodded and quickly turned on your heels, not wanting to see Asriel's livid face again. You didn't even yell his name that time. 

Oddly enough, you didn't hear anything close to a scuffle that time. You ate the candy and the cuts soon healed up, except one of the deeper scratches. It was the smallest and rested just under your right eye. You kept running your fingers across the mark, tears welling up in your eyes again when Red stepped into the room, figure hunched and looking angry still.

He slammed the door behind him and walked over to you sitting in your bed, picking you up and cradling you to his chest again. He sniffled for a few tense seconds...then exhaled. He composed himself long enough to peck a kiss to your cheek, then under your eye where the scar was. He brushed his thumb along it, looking into your eyes rather deeply. "you ok..?" You shuddered at how tired he sounded. His deep voice ringing in your ears. You nodded anyway, leaning into the petting. 

He ran his hand up your face and to your messy hair, running his fingers through it while he sat back on his bed, shushing you and rocking you in his arms. Against your better judgement...you fell asleep. It had been a long day. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of the chapter it gets a tad scary but nothing actually happens! Don't worry. I got my inspiration back for writing and im WOOOO if yall would like, I can make a Twitter specifically for my Undertale Art and I'll get on that~\
> 
> ALSO YES A BIT OF BACKSTORY!! AS TO WHY RED IS SO FOND OF YOU!!

Sans eyed your sleeping form quietly, your breaths shallow and uneven. You were having a nightmare obviously. His hands crept up to your face, cupping your cheeks delicately while you snoozed.

He remembers the first time he saw you. Those 4 years back when he first got to the surface. Before it, all went to shit again. You were in the crowd of people outside of the mountain, curiously looking through the haze of people. He saw you but you didn't see him. From there it only got worse.

He didn't know when he officially realized he was attracted to human females. But he knew you were pretty. You were gorgeous to him. Those 4 years of being held up in quarantine. Of being treated like garbage and being lesser than that. It all came crashing down on the humans who belittled him. When they overthrew everything. When they stood above them finally.

It was just like in the underground. Bloodshed and all. He tried looking for you. He really did. But with the queen up his tailbone about groups forming, security, judging people? It was hard. So he settled for others. But they didn't come close to you in his eyes. Your soul was a frail one from the first time he spotted you and even now, it was still barely tangible.

The other girls he had pampered and spoiled all hated him. They all loathed him. He hated that they did. Anytime he gave them what they wanted, they'd spite him. And then there was Asriel. The smarmy little egotistical royal bastard. He looked down on everyone. Even his own father. His own mother. That disgusting smirk always graced his face and if he could, he would have dusted the fucking bitch by now.

Taking everything from him each chance he got. He knew Asriel took all of his "pets". He just acted delusional and dense so he could keep fueling the grimy fucks little game. But this one. He wouldn't let you go for the world. He was gonna keep you even if it meant he would be killed.

You were coming around to him. You really were. And he loved every second of it. He needed you bad but he didn't wanna push it. You were so curious and damn if you weren't fucking adorable. He wanted to do more with you. He truly did. But work was cluttering his schedule. Maybe for now...he could just tote you around with him. He waited 4 years for you after all.

You weren't gonna slip away from him anytime soon.

  
You jolted awake from the bed, huffing, and whimpering. Your hand shot up to your face, feeling the faint traces of the scar that now adorned your features. You winced at the feeling and unconsciously, curled up closer to Sans' sleeping form.

You were in his bed. And making contact with him. His arms flexed before pulling you in closer, petting the messy mop of hair on your head as he snuggled you. A soft rumble in his chest made you jump. He was purring...like a cat..

A little giggle escaped you. One of his sockets fluttered open at the sound of your laughter. You cut yourself off quick and huddled up closer to him to hide your face. He very elegantly tangled his fingers in your hair, tugging gently to guide your face to his own. The red orbs of light that danced in the darkness studied your face intensely, a soft hum rumbling from his nonexistent throat.

"good mornin beautiful.." He croaked. His voice sent a pleasant chill through you, raspy and deep. He cooed and leaned in, his teeth gently pressing against your lips. You stiffened in his arms while he pulled away. He looked at you, the small lights in the inky black of his eyes dimming. "still dont like that huh..?"

You froze up even more. Why did he ask? You weren't expecting the question at all. To some extent, you didn't want to be kissed. But on the offhand...some part of you wanted to make him happy. His crying recently has been more than hard to sit through. So you spoke as best you could. "Its... it's not that.."

The arch above his brow crooked up, obviously confused. "well...would you want me to do that again..?"

You shuddered at the thought. It's been too long for you.. Intimacy was definitely somewhere you'd been lacking. "Y-Yes..." He purred again softly, pulling you just a tad closer for him to press his teeth against your lips. They shifted like before, making the illusion of lips. One kiss. Then another. Then another.. Until he was practically suffocating you with how many kisses he gave you.

It oddly felt...good. In the sense that it felt good to be wanted. Even in these circumstances. He stopped long enough to chuckle at your flushed face, obviously exerting yourself to try and keep up with his affection. "you ok..? your face looks a little...puckered." You snorted at the joke, throwing a hand up to cover your nose. He chuckled again at your response, pulling your hand back, he pecked a gentle kiss right between your eyes.

He purred again, the vibrations making you snicker and giggle at the gesture. His hands gently groped at your midriff, your back arching into his hands. He purred louder, pulling your dainty form closer to his own. This time the kiss felt...heated. It felt fuller and more hungry. It was gentle at first, but the more he gave you, the more he involved.

He groped you firmly on your rear on the next kiss, a deep growl erupting from his chest. You were starting to get tense from how he was handling you. Another kiss, this time, the bulbous appendage from before, aka his tongue, swiped across your lips, tasting you. He cooed and wrapped his hands tight around your thighs, squeezing firmly.

You yelped this time, the sound bringing him out of his trance finally. He pulled away and looked at you guiltily, grumbling to himself. "sorry...got carried away.."

The small pool of warmth in your gut made you think twice of telling him to continue. To some extent, you desperately wanted it. It'd been so long that you were recently starting to crave that again. The sweet feeling of release. You gently put a hand to his sternum, patting against his chest. He pulled you in again, a soft purr coming from him once more.

Were things finally perking up? Maybe.. Maybe so.

  
When you woke up the second time, you were still in Red's bed, curled up in some of his blankets. You stood and quickly got to the door, pushing it open ever so gently. No one in sight. You paced down the hall, bare feet clicking on the floor faintly. The top of the stairs was empty and so was the bottom, so you hiked down them, throwing your arms up in a triumphant pose when you got to the bottom.

"heya sweetpea." You spun to face Red sitting on the couch, and he was there! But...Asriel was too. Red looked just as disgruntled at his presence as you did, but he masked his distaste well...

"come sit wit me.." You nodded and got over to him, barely passing Asriel a glance as he eyed you. You climbed into his lap, your hands gently hanging on his sides. Asriel cleared his throat, a furry paw waving around next to you as he talked.

"Ashes to Ashes recently made an attack on one of Muffets shops. The Queen has asked you to patrol the area late nights again." Red let out an exasperated sigh, his body rattling at the thought. "why me!? theres so many otha monsters that could do that damn job!" Asriel snarled, making you cower into Red's arms.

"Because you're the Judge! You know whether humans have ill intent or not!" You peeked from the comfort of Red's shirt, eyeing Asriel curiously. He caught your gaze quick and smiled warmly at you, making your body shiver in disgust.

"im not a babysitter. i aint doin it." Red growled back, folding his arms behind you, pulling you closer. "Mother said she'd take your little pet into her care for the 1 night you have to patrol." You froze up. You didn't like the sound of that. Not at all. Red only clutched onto you harder, his body shaking with anger. "no."

"Sans. You must. It was her order." He growled again, his arms only constricting your form further. "i said. no." He snapper at Asriel on the last word, the audible echo of bone on bone in the room.

"I said. You must." A feminine voice echoed in the room. You peered back and there she was, the Queen, in a tight form fitting red sweater dress, a black robe draped over her shoulders. "It is essential that you do this Sans. Your brother goes to the Muffets shops. And he's been a key target for a while now."

Res tensed, his arms going slack at the mention of his brother. He looks down at you quietly, leaning down, he pecks a soft kiss to your lips like in the morning. You reciprocate it very very faintly, your chest clenching at the sight of his surprised face.

"youll be goin with tori for the night sweetpea." You nod in agreement, hoping with every fiber of your being that Asriel won't be there to attend the pet sitting. He set you down on the carpet, rushing up the stairs with a quick quip of "gimme a sec". After a few tense minutes of the Queen studying you and mumbling to Asriel, Red comes barreling down the steps with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

"your clothes are in here along with some snacks." You jumped up at the proposition of snacks. You smiled and grabbed the bag, looking down at your current outfit. Red seemed to read your mind as you stared, speaking up to you "you look fine with that doll, dont even bother."

Admittedly you flushed at his goofy flirting, your chest suddenly tight again. Were you even on good terms with him? To you, you'd just been playing along with him but...something in your chest told you otherwise. That's when you'd decided to think of how you actually see Red.

Sure...he was nice. When he wants to be. He was somewhat tolerable when he wasn't invading your personal space or being flat out intimidating. His goofy little smiles when you reciprocated his affection made your chest feel tight...in your eyes, Red was definitely attractive. Or was he?

You couldn't tell. He sat in the uncanny valley for you. He was a skeleton. He had skeletal features and basically looked human, just...no skin. But he was still somewhat...enticing. He looked fierce and aggressive as if he could punch through someone just by staring at them. Besides that point...he was all around just..big.

You were snapped out of your fantasies about your caretaker by furry paws seizing you. You would have screamed but quickly connected the hands to the Queen and not Asriel. "We can all leave together." You swallowed hard, gently leaning into the arms of the Queen. She gave you a gentle pet across your back, cradling you close to her form. Immediately, a calm washed over you. She held you as if you were the most fragile thing on the planet, her hand still stroking across your back. 

Asriel was the first to clamber out of the door, Red following close behind. In the time the Queen walked slowly to the door, you were lulled to sleep before you even got out. You woke up still in her arms, but around you was a soft and sweet looking room. Fireplace bristling with flames before you and the Queen in completely different attire. Your groggy eyes scanned the room, only to find a figure in a wheelchair sitting just to the left of you. 

It was the kid from the photo in the hall. They had a brown-haired bob cut, looking frail and weary at you. You huddled up closer to the Queen, not daring to look at their sunken and sickly looking eyes. "Asriel! Come get your sibling." This poor kid was related to  _him_? You shuddered at the thought. The Queen set you down on the cold hardwood beneath her feet, handing you your bag. "Take her to the guest room as well."

Asriel merely nodded and waved for you to follow. He pushed the brown haired boy? Girl? Down the hall with you quietly following in tow. He got them to a large red door and pushed it open, rolling them inside and ruffling their hair a bit. He pulled one of the candy pieces from his pocket and handed it to them and they..smiled in return. Your nerves kicked in when he left the room and waltzed up to you, invading your personal space. 

"Hey, there chickadee." You nodded at him, opting to just merely play along until he tried something. He gently placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing softly in the spot he touched. He guided you down the hall to the door at the end of the hall, pushing it open slowly. "Here we are.." You took a slow step forward just before he shoved you forward, shutting the door hastily behind him. Your bag fell off your shoulder, hitting the carpet with a dull thud as he grabbed you. 

You knew this would happen. Why did Red agree to this? Did the Queen know about what her son would be doing to her? Your mind raced as he picked you up and tossed you effortlessly onto the bed, grabbing the collar of Red's sweater and yanking it down furiously. The cool chill in the room made the air in your lungs leave you as he undressed you, his claws leaving tiny scratches over your already scarred skin.

"You're in my home now little minx..I can do as I please with you... No Red, no one, can stop me." A violent shiver rippled through you, tears welling up in the corners of your eyes as he groped and fondled you. He felt so wrong. His touch felt wrong. Something in your chest felt heavy, and a sharp pain like needles scratching at the tissue of your insides made you whimper. It hurt.

It hurt too much. Why was this searing pain suddenly bubbling up? It shot through to your spine, making you arch your back involuntarily in a vain attempt to ease the pain. You heaved, tears rolled down your cheeks, blistering hot on your skin. A sharp intake of breath made your head snap in Asriel's direction. He looked bewildered, no.  **Furious**. His brows were furrowed, making the shadows on his face even more menacing.

"That fucking idiot..." He pulled his paws away, looking down at you angrily. He raised his paw, a flash of yesterday making you recoil and cover your face. But the hit never came. You sat on the bed, shivering and bawling your eyes out as he left. 

Before he completely shut the door, you heard him mumble something under his breath. Something about marking someone. You passed out by the time the lock clicked into place. 


End file.
